


Tanked

by Jo (jmathieson)



Series: Tangents and Intersections ~ Kink Bingo 2013 [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, Humor, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Masturbation, Sensory Deprivation, Sharing History
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmathieson/pseuds/Jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil tells Clint about something he once did for science.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tanked

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Bingo Round Six (2013) ~ Sensory Deprivation

Clint tipped his head back against the headrest of the passenger seat, and watched, and waited. He was good at both watching and waiting, and since they were a big part of his job, that was a good thing. He was on the job now, on a stake-out, sitting in a car with Coulson, watching and waiting for a mark who might not appear at all. But that wasn't the only thing Clint was waiting for. He was also waiting for Phil to finish eating his lunch.

Clint waited, and didn't move. Didn't speak, didn't even glance over until Coulson had finished the last bite of his sandwich, wiped his mouth with a napkin, screwed the lid back on the coffee thermos, and stored everything neatly in the back seat. He even waited until Phil had turned back around and settled into his seat, looking through the windscreen at the office building they were watching. Then he slowly counted to twenty in his head.

"Your turn."

"Clint."

"No, fair's fair. You said after lunch, it's after lunch. I told you mine, now you have to tell me yours."

Phil sighed, thought about it, and decided to give in. Clint would pester him all afternoon otherwise, and he had, sort of, agreed to the deal. He didn't want to start playing technicalities and semantics with Clint; that wouldn't be fair. He took a deep breath, and started.

"So, it's 1981, and I'm in my second year of college, and I'm volunteering for psych experiments for beer money." Phil glances over at Clint and sees the confusion on his face.

"See at colleges and universities, in the 70s and 80s, psych departments would run these experiments, on all sorts of stuff, and they'd get the students to volunteer, but they'd usually pay us a few bucks, or give us a voucher for a local burger joint or something. I didn't have a lot of money, so I signed up for the ones that paid, for beer money."

"Experiments, you mean like in Ghostbusters, with the squiggly lines on the cards and the electric shocks?"

"Exactly like that, some of them were much weirder than that, too. Like the one I'm going to tell you about."

"Cool." Clint nodded and smiled while he thought, 'A kinky psychology experiment, with electrodes like in Ghostbusters. OK, this should be good.'

"So, they were doing experiments with sensory deprivation. Putting people in these tanks where you floated in salt water at perfect negative buoyancy, and the temperature was exactly body temperature and it was totally dark. You couldn't see, or hear anything... It was supposed to be investigating being in the womb or something like that. So I signed up for it, and I show up and they told me to bring swimming trunks, which I did, and they get me to change into them. And then they stick these electrodes to my temples and they get me to climb into this tank. It's shaped like a coffin, or a torpedo tube, or something, except bigger. There's maybe a couple of feet of water in it, like a really deep bathtub. And it's nice and warm climbing into it. They tell me to just float on my back. I don't have to do anything else, just float. And they're going to take readings off the electrodes." 

"So I float on my back, and it's kind of weird because I don't have to do anything to float. Usually you have to kind of helicopter your hands or something, but the water had a lot of salt in it, and that makes things float better, so I don't have to do anything at all, I just float. And that's pretty neat. Then they close the lid, and it goes totally dark. No light anywhere. I wait for my eyes to adjust, because you can always see a little bit, right, even at night in a dark room, there's some light coming from somewhere and your eyes adjust and you start to see shadows at least. But not this time. It's totally, totally dark."

"And that felt a little weird, but I've done weirder things for these experiments, so I'm fine with it. I'm floating there in the dark, and the only sound is the water sloshing against the side of the tank. And as I get used to floating without moving, it sloshes less, so it's almost completely silent. And then I hear this thudding noise, and I think they're pounding on the side of the tank for some reason, but then I realize that it's my heartbeat. So I'm lying there, floating, in total darkness, listening to my own heartbeat, which sounds really, really loud when there's no other noise. It's kind of weird, and kind of cool at the same time."

"Anyway, so I'm floating there in the dark, and suddenly for no reason I get this huge erection. Maybe it's just because I'm 19 and horny, you know, or maybe because it feels so totally private, unlike my dorm room or the showers. Or maybe it's because I just got out of calculus class where I was sitting behind this guy that I had a bit of a crush on at the time."

And Clint, lounging back in the passenger seat, felt a bit of a thrill imagining a 19-year-old Phil Coulson with a crush on a guy in his class, and floating in a tank with a massive boner.

"Was he cute?"

"Yeah, yeah, he was cute. Blond, blue eyes, not too tall, well built. Straight as a ruler, though, so I had no chance, but it was nice to sit behind him in class and dream. Anyway, so I'm floating in the tank, and I've got this huge erection. And I mean really, really big. I've never had a boner this big in my entire life. And I wonder if it's something about the tank, you know? If it's part of the experiment or something, or if I've got a kink I didn't know about for, I don't know, darkness or floating or something. And I don't know what to do about it."

"What do you mean you don't know what to do about it? You rub one off!"

"Yes, but I'm in this tank. And I have no idea how much time has passed. They said I was going to be in the tank for 30 minutes, and it only feels like I've been there about 10, but I don't know, it's kind of hard to judge time. And what if they open the tank and I've got my dick in my hand, about to blow. You know?"

"Yeah, OK, I can see that."

"Except then I think, what if they open the tank and I've still got this massive boner - I'm wearing wet swimming trunks, so it's going to be pretty obvious. So I decide the best solution is to jerk off as fast as I can, right?"

"Right, makes sense."

"So I get my hand in my trunks, and I go at it. Except now I'm making all these splashing sounds, and I wonder if they can hear that outside the tank, and if they're going to think something's wrong and open the tank. So I change position and get my elbow up on my stomach so it's out of the water and splashes less. And it's kind of awkward, but I'm jerking off, so that's good. Then I realize that I need to aim for somewhere that I can rinse off easily, because I don't want to climb out of the tank with cum on my chest."

"God, Phil. I'm sorry, but God..." Clint is giggling helplessly at this point.

"Just wait, I'm not finished." Phil grins at him.

"So I manage to get off, and aim for the side of the tank, and it's really awkward and weird, but it's a huge relief. And as quietly as I can, I splash a little water on the side of the tank to wipe it down. Now I'm floating in my own jizz, and I hope to God that they change the water in these tanks between experiments. I lie back, and I go back to floating, and it's dark, and it's quiet, and my heart rate starts to slow down, and it's all good, and I wait for them to open the tank." Phil pauses dramatically.

"Then what happened?"

"I got hard again."

"Fuck, no!"

"I swear, that's what happened."

Clint is laughing so hard his sides are aching, and he's having to concentrate to keep his eyes on the building they're supposed to be watching. Phil's laughing too, and it feels great. It's been a long time since he had someone he could laugh with like this, someone he trusted enough and cared enough about to share silly stories from his youth with.

"So what did you do?"

"I spent about two minutes trying to ignore it, and then the next two minutes beating off as fast as I could. Which was slower than the last time, obviously, so I'm totally convinced this time that they're going to open the tank while I'm doing it, but now I've started and my balls are aching, so I just want to get it over with. It seems like it's taking forever, and it's not even fun because I'm too worried about them opening the tank. So finally I come, and there's hardly any jizz this time, right, just a little in my hand, and that's way easier so I just kind of wash it off in the water. So I go back to floating. In the dark, same as before. And they still don't open the damn tank."

"I would have been freaking out by that point."

"Well, I wasn't quite freaking out, not yet. I'd done a bunch of these experiments, and I knew sometimes weird stuff happened, and it was just part of the experiment. Like they told you something was going to be red, and it was blue, or they said someone would come back in 5 minutes, and they left you there for an hour, just to see what you would do. So I wasn't freaking out, yet. I was just floating in the dark again, trying not to wonder if I was the only guy who had beat off in the tank."

"Don't tell me."

"Yep. After what felt like another 5 minutes or so, I got hard, again."

Clint groaned in sympathy.

"So at this point I've decided that a) they've put some sort of aphrodisiac in the water or the air or something, and that it's part of the experiment, and b) to hell with it, I'm not going through this again, I'm just going to ignore it this time, and hope it goes away. I'm too sore and I don't care what anybody sees when I climb out of the damn tank."

"And?"

"That lasted maybe another five minutes. I lay there, and there's no sound at all except the thud-thud of my heartbeat, and I can feel my dick throb with each and every thud. Some of the classes SHIELD put us through to teach us how to resist interrogation and torture were much, much less painful, let me tell you."

"So, what did you do?"

"What do you think? I beat off again. This time I really had to fight for it, and it took for ever and I didn't even care anymore about whether they opened the tank while I was in the middle of doing it. I was pissed off, and it served them right if they were going to do these stupid experiments. And it was pretty much dry this time, just a little dribble."

"God you must have been sore."

"You'd better believe it. Now I'm wondering if I should start banging on the lid of the tank and yelling for them to let me out before it happens again. Because by this point I'm convinced that it's going to. That as long as I'm lying in this tank I'm going to keep getting hard and I decide I'm not doing this anymore. Not for 10 bucks and not for science." Phil paused his narrative as a figure approached the building they were watching, but Clint shook his head.

"Not him. The shape of his nose is wrong."

"OK."

"So, what happened?"

"Just as I'm about to start banging on the lid I hear a noise, and sure enough they're opening the tank. And as soon as I can sit up and start climbing out, one of the guys running the experiment hands me a big towel, and then turns his back. And as I climb out I realize that none of the researchers are looking directly at me; they're looking at the readouts for the electrodes, or their clipboards, or whatever. I wrap the towel around myself, and someone says,

"Thank you very much for participating in our study, you can get dressed in the bathroom, and the departmental secretary will have your money for you."

"That's it?"

"Yes. I'm standing there with a towel around my waist, and I realize that they must have had guys climb out of the damn tank with boners all the time, and I want to ask about it, but what do I say, 'Hey, what the hell did you put in the tank that made me come 3 times in 30 minutes?'"

"I would have."

"Yeah, you probably would have. But 19-year-old-me didn't. I just went and got changed and got my ten bucks from the secretary, and went home."

"Wow." Clint was quiet for a bit, still grinning, and shaking his head at the weirdness of the world. Then he said,

"Phil?"

"Yes?"

"That was a great story and all. Really, it was. But, uh... that's the kinkiest thing you've ever done?"

"No. But it's the kinkiest thing I'm going to tell you about while we're sitting in a car on a stakeout."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks always to my excellent editors t! and Shazrolane.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at: [Queen of Wands](http://jmathieson-fic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
